


My Reindeer

by GrandLeviathan



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Love Confessions, Multiple Orgasms, Romance, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan
Summary: The Christmas season has arrived, and Jeanne d'Arc Santa Lily wants to do more than just spread joy to others. Confessing to her Master Ritsuka is one such thing.
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Jeanne d'Ard Santa Lily | Lancer
Comments: 29
Kudos: 22





	My Reindeer

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't sure whether to use 'Reindeer' or 'Tonakai-san' to address Ritsuka with, but in the end I went with 'Mister Reindeer' since that felt more natural.
> 
> Enjoy~

''Master! Master! Come see the decorations I put up!''

''Yeah, mine too! I made them extra big so they could be seen!''

''Yes, yes, I'm coming...'' Ritsuka chuckled lightly as he followed after Jack The Ripper and Marie Antoinette, the two girls donning festive elf outfits as they led him by the arms towards the main hall.

Christmas was nearly upon Chaldea, and it showed. Many Servants had taken the time to dress up their rooms and the surrounding areas, even the more haughty ones such as Gilgamesh and Ishtar; the two even sharing an amicable conversation or two for once. Others had taken things a step further and done up the other rooms of Chaldea, such as the main room or the lounging rooms; planting at least one tree in each, with the biggest tree being in the main hall.

Something he was reminded of as Marie and Jack pulled him into the expansive, high-ceilinged room, revealing the glittering gold lights that covered the walls alongside numerous other festive decorations. The Christmas tree itself was immaculately designed, with baubles and tinsel arranged neatly yet while still allowing for everyone to add a decoration or two to personalise it a bit; to make it a special tree that symbolised them all.

''It's over here, around the side...!''

Jack and Marie were no exception. The former had done a cute skull-shaped emblem that hung from a string on the lower branch, whilst Marie had done a fluffy cake emblem that hung from a few branches higher than Jack's. He complimented them both on them and they giggled happily at him, preening under the praise before running off to make some more to put on their own personal trees.

Ritsuka smiled at that, opting to have a wander around – speaking with a few of his other Servants and congratulating them on their hard work. Ereshkigal was helping make some customised baubles, Elizabeth was writing a Christmas song with Kiyohime; and by one table was Jeanne d'Arc. The blonde maid was making some Santa outfits for others, with Jeanne Alter begrudgingly helping her; though her blonde counterpart seemed unfazed by Jeanne Alter's complaints, just taking them with a pure smile and gentle encouragements.

''Hm?'' Jeanne noticed him first, giving him a bright smile. ''Ah, hello Master.''

''Hey.'' Ritsuka greeted her casually; strolling up to their table. ''Everything going alright?''

''Mm.'' Jeanne hummed lightly, looking over at her Alter counterpart. ''Isn't it, Jalter-chan~?''

'' _Ugh._ '' The silver-haired woman just grunted, looking absolutely exhausted – though amusingly enough not from the work, but from dealing with her ever-optimistic 'sister'. ''Just end me now...''

Ritsuka stifled a chuckle, but Jeanne wasn't so kind; giggling at her silver-haired companion's expense.

''Where's Santa Lily, by the way?'' Ritsuka then questioned, glancing around the room for any sign of the short Jeanne sister.

Jeanne was about to respond when the aforementioned girl showed up; jogging around the lumbering form of Hercules and dumping a bunch of cloth on the table. ''Haah! H-Here's the stuff you want... ed...''

Santa Lily paused as she laid eyes on him, cheeks flushing a cute, demure pink and her gaze suddenly darting aside. ''O-Oh, Mister Reindeer... I-I didn't know you were here...''

''Yeah. Jack and Marie dragged me here.'' The Master chuckled. ''You're helping out here too, I'm guessing?''

''O-Of course! It's only natural I am, right?!'' The short girl hastily said, her cheeks flushing a deeper pink hue.

''Guess it is.'' Ritsuka warmly said – patting the short Servant on the head.

Immediately Santa Lily blushed several shades darker, nearly becoming as red as a tomato – before with a cute mumble she leaned into his hand, letting him pet her. He pretended not to notice the quivering twitch to her lips as she restrained a bright smile, pretending to be begrudgingly allowing the head-pat, and not actively enjoying it. A tsundere just like Jeanne Alter to the end.

After chatting with the three sisters Ritsuka soon departed, continuing his little tour around the room. There wasn't much else to see but he made the effort to stop and chat with Tamamo no Mae and Serenity, the former not-so-subtly flirting with him – her affectionate nuzzling and suggestions to come nap with her being a dead giveaway. Like all times before he politely declined, giving Serenity her daily dose of head-pats before moving on.

A few others such as Medusa also tried their charms, but he declined as gently as he could; until soon he did his rounds and was ready to return back to the training rooms to help the others finish adding the decorations there – magically-reinforced, of course. No point in putting up a tree only for it to get blown up by a stray attack, after all.

Before he could leave however he heard quick but short footfalls approaching him, and when he glanced around he found Santa Lily jogging up to him, panting lightly.

''Santa Lily?'' Ritsuka queried, blinking.

The petite girl straightened up, pouting at him. ''I still haven't give you your good-luck hug today!''

He blinked for a second more, confused, before remembering it. Ever since the start of the month Santa Lily had been giving him hugs to 'give him good luck during the winter months'. And at first that was what it was, but with each passing hug she held onto him for longer and longer, all but nuzzling him as she gave him her blessing.

Thus when he opened his arms and let Santa Lily demurely wrap her arms around his chest, he wasn't surprised when she pushed her cheek against his cheek and held onto him tightly, eyes screwed shut. She felt warm against him, her petite form flush against his for several long moments, allowing him to feel the slow rise-and-fall of her chest. Until finally she pulled back, blushing and fidgeting with the hem of her dress.

''T-There.'' She mumbled, embarrassed. ''S-So be thankful!''

Ritsuka chuckled, leaning down and petting her forehead again – giving her a warm smile. ''Thank you for the help, Santa-san.''

An instant crimson blush answered him, and as he walked away he pretended not to hear Santa Lily's delighted giggle.

X-x-X

Evening soon fell, the day fading away in a haze of Christmas lights and busy bodies.

Ritsuka retired to his bedroom early, largely on account of all the work and socialising he had done that day – opting to just lay back on his bed and breathe. His curtains were still open, allowing him to peer out at the beautiful purple-orange skies, the sun gradually dipping beyond the horizon and darkening the skies. He was almost tempted to get up and go watch it, but his spot on the bed was too comfy to move from.

However when he heard knocking on his door he most certainly did shift; grunting as he sat up, surprised. After a second he got up and off the bed, curiously approaching his door and unlocking it, the jingling lock resounding in the silence – before he pulled it open. And standing on the other side, with her arms demurely behind her back, was Santa Lily.

''H-Hello, Mister Reindeer...'' Santa Lily greeted him shyly, fidgeting. ''C-Can I come in?''

Curious Ritsuka complied, stepping aside and letting her in. He shut the door behind her, watching as the shy Santa awkwardly meandered off to the side, as if debating whether or she should just turn and leave right then and there. Seeing her acting so shy wasn't new, but her approaching him alone like this was – she usually only did so in the presence of others, largely so she had the confidence to be her usual boisterous self.

''What is it you wanted to speak about?'' Ritsuka asked, gesturing to the bed to sit.

Santa Lily took him up on the offer, easing herself down onto the side and folding her hands in her lap, shyly kicking her legs. ''Um... w-we've been partners for ages now, right Mister Reindeer?''

''For a while, yes.'' He agreed, curious as to where she was going with this.

The demure girl fidgeted more. ''And you like me a lot, right?''

Ritsuka nodded slowly, sitting down next to her. ''Of course...?''

Her fingers curled. ''T-Then... does that... can I... u-um...''

Santa Lily's words trailed off into incoherent mumbles, prompting him to nudge her lightly. ''Say again?''

She didn't. Instead she audibly swallowed – and then shifted closer to him, swinging her right leg over his and straddling his lap. Ritsuka blushed at the sudden closeness, and before he could so much has lean his head back on instinct Santa Lily reached out, cupping both his cheeks and dragging him into a deep, spontaneous kiss. Her soft pink lips pressed against his rougher ones, the kiss messy and clumsy but filled with simmering want, her affection for him clear as day.

Then she broke off the kiss with a cute gasp, blushing darkly as she stared into his eyes. ''Y-You're _my_ reindeer...! I don't want any of the other Servants getting their mitts on you!''

''Santa Lily...'' Ritsuka murmured in surprise.

The petite girl quivered in embarrassment, red-faced before she darted in again, mashing her lips again his. She pushed him backwards, his back hitting the bed and allowing her to lean over him, using her superhuman strength to keep him pinned. She kissed him until she didn't have the breath to, breaking it off only long enough to regain her air before kissing him again, as if to convince him of how much she loved him just with some kisses.

Finally Ritsuka snapped out of his stunned state, grabbing onto her petite shoulders and pushing her back. Even though she had the strength to overpower him Santa Lily let herself get pushed back, whining softly as she sat back upright, her hands coming to rest on his chest as they both caught their breaths – red-faced and panting. For a long moment both of them just stared at each other, lips slightly parted as they breathed.

Then Ritsuka spoke. ''Do you mean it...?''

''Of course I do...'' She mumbled. ''Why else would I say something so embarrassing?''

He flushed in response, shifting his hands off her shoulders and down to her sides. He hadn't ever thought of Santa Lily in a romantic way... but, at the same time, he didn't _not_ think of her as a romantic partner either. For all her prideful nature, she was his cute partner who valiantly defended him during battle and did her best to gain his praise, no matter how minor it may be. So while he didn't love her... testing things out wasn't out of the question.

Santa Lily took his silence the wrong way however; blushing as she fumbled a hand down. ''H-Here, I'll prove it!''

Faster than he could react Santa Lily grabbed his pants zipper and tugged it down, shoving her hand into his pants. She grabbed his cock and tugged it out of his pants, face somehow managing to get even more red as she gazed at his half-erect shaft, her lithe fingers curled around it. Tentatively she gave his cock a few slow strokes, moving her wrist awkwardly and with clear inexperience.

''Mn...'' Ritsuka sat up a bit. ''Santa Lily, you don't need to rush things-''

''W-Why not?!'' The petite girl cutely barked out, pouting deeply. ''I wanna do it! Mashu-senpai said this is how... y-you make love, right?''

Ritsuka flushed, sitting up a bit more and grabbing onto Santa Lily's forearms. She struggled briefly, thinking he was making her stop – and so he erased that thought by leaning in and claiming her lips in a kiss. Instantly Santa Lily froze, something akin to a muffled squeak escaping her pink lips, her eyes wide. Then like a switch was flipped she turned into putty, mewling cutely into his mouth and smooching him back, their lips meshing intensely together.

He kept up the kiss for as long as he could, making out with the petite Servant and slowly loosening his hold on her arms, letting go altogether a few moments later. This time Santa Lily didn't try and grab his half-erect dick, instead shifting her arms around his neck and holding onto him, her grip loose as if worried being too forceful would scare him away. He rewarded her by running his hands up her sides, soothing her somewhat before finally breaking the kiss off, gazing into her half-lidded eyes.

''I care a lot about you, Lily.'' Ritsuka said quietly, uttering her nickname – one he only used when it was just them two. ''We shouldn't rush this.''

Santa Lily swallowed, face red. ''B-But I want to...''

Ritsuka thought for a second, staring into the Servant's wanting gold eyes, all but pleading with him to do more than kiss her – to let her prove how much she adored him with her body.

''...alright then.'' He gently agreed. ''But I'll take the lead, alright?''

Santa Lily brightened immensely, bobbing her head so fast her bell hair ornament jingled. He smiled at the cute sight, his hand coming to rest on her cheek and tilting her head up a bit – allowing him to claim her small pink lips in another kiss. She mewled into his mouth, pushing herself into the kiss and making out with him, quivering when he released her cheek and slid his hand down to her waist. His left hand settled over her perky butt and he held onto it, feeling up the slow curve of her rear whilst his other hand went for her stomach, rubbing her belly gently.

She moaned into his mouth, shivering as he touched her. Ritsuka took some confidence in that, taking his time to tease her a little bit and get her more in the mood – his left hand slowly groping her soft butt whilst his other hand tickled her stomach, his fingertips prodding the waistband of her panties. Santa Lily moaned into his mouth shyly, breaking off from the kiss long enough to look him in the eye and nod before kissing him again, muffling their mutual groans.

''M-Mm...!'' Santa Lily's stomach grew taut as he dipped his hand into her black panties, cupping her smooth pussy. ''Haah...''

Ritsuka swallowed her shaky exhale, stroking her pussy with his fingers. With her black panties hugging the back of his hand he could feel how hot her core was, his hand pressing against her womanhood directly. He didn't put his fingers in just yet, instead taking a few seconds to rub her soft pussy lips and tease her a bit; repeatedly spreading her folds and running circles around her entrance, making her wait a little bit more.

Until she moaned needily into his mouth, and he gave in – pushing two fingers inside her. Immediately her hot, fleshy inner walls clenched around his intruding digits, a cutesy moan escaping their connected lips as he pushed his fingers into her sex. To his arousal the petite girl nigh-instantly began to rock her hips, impaling herself upon his fingers with open need, her pussy tight around his fingers.

''A-Ah~'' Santa Lily moaned as he gave her butt another lustful squeeze, her shapely rear fitting perfectly into his hand.

Santa Lily hadn't forgotten about him though; a demure moan escaping as she slipped her right hand down and grabbed his still-exposed cock, stroking him off. Her movements were awkward and slow, her mind consumed by the feeling of him fingering her, but she made an effort to make him feel good too. Her soft hand, her slim fingers, her gentle strokes; all of it helped get him fully erect quickly, and serving to embarrass Santa Lily more as she saw how big he was.

Ritsuka savoured the gentle pulses of pleasure that throbbed along his cock, groaning under his breath. He pumped his fingers into her sex more passionately in response, feeling her get wet around his digits – her slick honey clinging to his fingers as he slid them into her. Growing more confident he added a third finger too, stretching her tight insides a little more as he plunged all three knuckle-deep inside her, stuffing her with each thrust of his fingers.

''A-Ahh... Mister Reindeer~'' Santa Lily moaned cutely. ''More...''

He replied by plunging his fingers into her faster, hearing his digits squelch as they plunged into her slick folds. She clenched tight around his digits, squeezing them lewdly and only encouraging him to pump them into her sex more vigorously. His left hand didn't leave her ass unattended either; holding onto her perky rear to steady her as he kept fingering her, his thumb soon going for her clit – the little nub extra sensitive.

''M-Mm!'' Santa Lily bucked her hips forth with a moan, impaling herself upon his fingers.

Ritsuka hand moved faster, his palm smacking against her pelvis as he jammed his digits into her quivering folds. Santa Lily gripped onto him tighter, whimpering into his mouth as pleasure overwhelmed her and left her trembling, her inner walls seizing around his thrusting fingers. She clenched tight only to relax for a brief second then clenched up again, her searing hot insides coiling around his fingers like a vice, her slickness letting his fingers wriggle free.

And as the pleasure within her grew and grew she stopped jerking him off, instead grabbing onto his shoulders for dear life. Multiple times she tried to kiss him but ran out of breath after just a second, breaking it off to suck in quick rasps of air interrupted by shaky moans and mewls. His fingers on the other hand didn't stop for a moment, continuously plunging into her sopping pussy and making wet smacking sounds, his hand getting sticky with her honey. Until it became too much for Santa Lily to handle.

''Ah... h-haah...! Mister Reindeer... s-something is... a-ah...! I- _kyaa!_ ''

With a cute cry Santa Lily climaxed, honey gushing around his thrusting fingers. Ritsuka shuddered at the feeling and kept plunging his fingers into her sex, feeling her slick inner walls grip and squeeze his fingers tightly. She bucked and jerked her pelvis towards his, impaling herself upon his hand and squirting around it, riding out her first, and best orgasm of her life.

''M-Mm...'' Santa Lily broke off the kiss and leaned against his shoulder, mewling as she rode out the last of her orgasm. ''Ahh... Mister... R-Reindeer's fingers... feel good...''

Ritsuka just smiled and kissed her shoulder, giving her ass a little grope too. She moaned at the affectionate touching and rested against him, her breath hot against his neck. He slowly pulled his fingers out of her wet pussy, wiping them dry on her underwear before hugging Santa Lily against him, just embracing her. When she mumbled a request to him he obliged it, helping her take her now-soaked black panties off her hips; peeling them down her legs for her until she could comfortably kick them off her ankles, leaving her bottomless.

''Mister Reindeer...'' Santa Lily mewled into his shoulder, leaning back a bit. ''Put it inside me too...''

''It'll hurt a bit.'' He warned her – mindful of how petite she was. And while he wasn't huge, he was a bit on the bigger side.

Santa Lily just gave him a determined look and nodded; said expression melting when he kissed her nose and made her squeak. He chuckled at the sight, shifting his hands to her thighs and helping her adjust her position a bit, lining his cock up with her entrance. Taking the lead he held the base of his cock and helped guide it up to her puffy folds, the tip sliding along her slick entrance several times – until Santa Lily quietly mewled for him to stop teasing her, and he obliged; pushing into her tight hole.

''M-Mm!'' Santa Lily immediately winced, shuddering as his cock sunk into her tight pussy. ''Mn...!''

Ritsuka shuddered, grabbing her hips and pulling her down as gently as he could. She gasped and winced more, her virginal tightness spread apart by his girth, but not once did Santa Lily tell him to stop – silently enduring the pain as his cock pushed into her womanhood. Once half of it was snugly inside her searing heat he stopped, sucking in a tight breath of his own and rubbing her hips, soothing her as best he could.

''You okay?'' Ritsuka quietly asked, kissing her cheek.

''M-Mmhm...'' Santa Lily nodded, sniffling.

He smiled and kissed her on the lips, continually to rub her hips or thighs, giving her time to adjust. She kissed him back wholeheartedly, her arms looped around his shoulders as she held onto him for support, taking comfort in his presence. After a full minute Santa Lily nodded at him, her hips rocking back-and-forth gently and stirring his cock around her formerly-virgin pussy, eliciting a soft mewl from the Servant as he throbbed inside her.

Santa Lily kept rolling her hips, her pussy gripping his dick nice and tight. Even with how wet she was she was just too petite to take his cock easily, yet with some effort Santa Lily pushed past it – moaning softly as she began to ride him properly. She lifted herself a little bit up his cock and then pushed back down, gasping when he went deeper than before, her vagina seizing up around his cock before she relaxed again; the sudden burst of pleasure enticing the petite girl to keep riding him.

''Mm... ah... ahh~'' Santa Lily mewled, pushing her face into his shoulder. ''Mister Reindeer... feels so big...''

Ritsuka silently shuddered, running his free hand through her hair and kissing her forehead. She smiled at the affectionate gesture and tilted her head up, moaning as their lips met and meshed together in an intimate kiss; their locked lips muffling their mutual moans. It also gave her the confidence to move faster, her hips lifting up more and pushing down deeper, accepting more of his hard girth into her – until soon the tip hit her deepest parts.

Yet even when she felt the impact against her cervix Santa Lily didn't slow down; moaning lovingly into his mouth as she kept riding him. His throbbing cock became swallowed up her slick tightness, her pussy gripping his shaft as if to make sure he never left. The arousing thought prompted Ritsuka to grab her hips, grunting softly as he bucked his own hips up – immediately extracting a cute gasp from Santa Lily as his cock hit her deepest parts again.

''Mm! Ah~!'' Her butt smacked down against his thighs as she rode him, wet sounds escaping her pussy as his cock plunged inside it. ''M-Mister Reindeer!''

''Mn... Lily...'' He held her hips, stopping her. ''Hold on for a second.''

The Servant mewled, wanting to keep moving her hips – but with a reluctant whine she obeyed. Smiling he kissed her as thanks, grabbing onto her perky but and lifting her up. He sat up on his knees at the same time, keeping Santa Lily impaled on his cock as he twisted them around; easing the petite girl down onto the bed, her legs spread and with him between them. She clearly realised what he was doing, a cutely-surprised expression on her face before she demurely blushed and nodded, a shy smile soon working its way onto her lips.

''Mister Reindeer...'' Santa Lily breathed softly. ''Love me lots, okay?''

Ritsuka agreed with a low murmur, leaning down and kissing her full on the lips. She reciprocated, their lips remaining locked even as he reared his hips back, the tip nearly slipping out of her searing core – before he slammed back inside. Santa Lily yelped, head tipping back before her voice melted down into a shy moan; her moan preluding the multiple more thrusts that soon followed, his pelvis slapping hers as he began to thrust in earnest.

Santa Lily endured it all with a string of sweet moans, any remaining discomfort fading as pleasure overtook it – the ravenous pounding shaping her pussy to better fit his cock. She clenched and quivered around his cock, her wet inner walls smothering his dick as he railed her velvety tunnel and driving him wild, enticing him to kiss her deeply. It was hard to maintain when he was actively pounding her, his cock becoming swallowed up by her tightness, but they managed as best they could.

''Mm!'' The petite girl gasped as they broke off the kiss, sucking in a quick gulp of air. ''M-Mister Reindeer! I-I feel... funny again...!''

Ritsuka just grunted an agreement, tugging down her black bra to expose her boobs – his right hand landing on her tit and groping it. Santa Lily mewled in a high-pitched voice, tightening sharply around his girth as he kept railing her – only getting tighter when he went for her nipple and flicked it around, the rosy nub perky and hard.

However he couldn't play with her small tits for long, the pressure in his cock growing and growing as his orgasm neared. He kept thrusting, relentlessly driving his cock into her dripping, tightening sex, trying not to cum just yet so he could keep enjoying the hot friction. But the pressure grew faster than he could contain it, his cock swelling inside Santa Lily, her inner walls coiling tight around him; until he couldn't hold it back.

''Hah, haah! I'm- _m-Mn!_ '' With a tight, hissed grunt he slammed into Santa Lily, the tip of his dick pushing against her very deepest parts – before unloading thick ropes of cum that splattered into her womb.

The mere sensation immediately pushed Santa Lily over the edge, a sharp cry of bliss rising from her lips as she came with him. She strangled his cock with her tight insides, wringing the cum out of him and taking every last drop from him, spurt after spurt of his seed filling her womb and mixing with her own squirting honey, their mixed fluids leaking from around his pulsing cock – each pulse punctuated by another spurt of thick cum.

''A-Ah...'' Her back remained arched and her muscles taut, eyes wide – before with a sharp exhale Santa Lily flopped back down onto the bed, shuddering. ''Ahh... i-it's so hot... inside me...''

Ritsuka shivered at her unintentionally-lewd words. ''Mm...''

Slowly he pulled out, eliciting a soft moan from Santa Lily as he left her empty – a small drizzle of cum leaking from her folds. He sat down next to her and slid an arm under her back, shifting her until she was laying against his side. She silently blushed at the position but didn't fight it, if anything she seemed to enjoy the quiet intimacy, her body warm against his.

''Mn...'' She nuzzled his chest. ''I love you, Mister Reindeer...''

She blushed deeper, drawing a small circle on his chest. '' _My_ Reindeer...''

Ritsuka just chuckled sheepishly, petting her head. He had a feeling he'd need to explain this to Jeanne later.

[END]


End file.
